Electromagnetic actuators have been generally utilized as driver components for acoustic elements such as speakers, due to their easy handling. An electromagnetic actuator comprises a permanent magnet, a voice coil, and a diaphragm, and causes a low-stiffness diaphragm that is made of an organic film and is fixed to the coil to vibrate, through the operation of a magnetic circuit in a stator which uses the magnet. Therefore, they present a reciprocal vibration mode and can provide large vibration amplitude.
By the way, the demand for power-saving actuators has been increasing, together with an increased demand for cellular phones and personal computers in recent years. However, electromagnetic actuators have the problem that the reduction in power consumption is difficult due to the large amount of current which flows in the voice coil to generate magnetic force. Further, despite the need for a reduction in size of actuators for mounting in a cellular phone or a personal computer, it is difficult to reduce the thickness due to its configuration, because, if a permanent magnet in an electromagnetic actuator, which is one of the components of the actuator, is reduced in thickness, orientation of the magnetic poles will not align, causing failure in ensuring stable a magnetic field, and thus resulting in difficulties in controlling the synchronization of the vibrating film and the voice coil. Further, magnetic flux may leak from the voice coil and may induce malfunctions in other electronic components which constitute the electronic device. Thus, an electromagnetic shield is required when applying the actuator to an electronic device. However, this shield requires a large space. For this reason as well, an electromagnetic actuator is not suitable for use in small devices such as a cellular phone. Additionally, there is the problem that if a voice coil is made of thinner wire, and has increased resistance, the voice coil may be burnt due to the large amount of current, which features the electromagnetic acoustic element, to drive the coil.
Thus, a piezo-electric actuator which employs a piezo-electric element as a driver component, having such features as small size, light weight, low power consumption, no leakage of magnetic flux, and so on, is desired as a thin vibration element, instead of an electromagnetic type vibration element. A piezo-electric actuator generates vibration through the expanding and contracting motion or the bending motion of a piezo-electric element that is in the shape of a thin plate. A piezo-electric actuator is fabricated by bonding a piezo-electric ceramic element to a base, as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 168971/86.
An example of a conventional piezo-electric actuator is illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B. FIG. 1A illustrates an exploded perspective view of a piezo-electric actuator. Piezo-electric body 203 made of piezo-electric ceramics is fixed to the central region of circular base 202 to form piezo-electric element 201. The outer periphery of base 202 is supported by circular supporting member 204. As a predetermined AC voltage is applied to piezo-electric body 203, piezo-electric body 203 performs an expanding and contracting motion. A bending motion is induced in base 202 in an out-of-plane direction to generate vibration through the constraining effect of the fixed portion between piezo-electric body 203 and base 202. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, base 202 vibrates in an out-of-plane direction, with supporting member 204 fixed (as node) and the central portion moving as an antinode.
By the way, because a piezo-electric ceramic has high stiffness, a piezo-electric actuator has the problem that it vibrates only in small average amplitude as compared with an electromagnetic actuator. In particular, a piezo-electric actuator, which is fixed along its periphery and which has an arc-shaped vibration mode in which the central portion deforms dominantly, deforms only in small amplitude on average, making it even more difficult to achieve sufficient amplitude of vibration. Further, due to the high stiffness of the piezo-electric ceramic, the amplitude of vibration varies significantly around the resonance frequency, so that it is difficult to achieve vibration amplitude having flat frequency characteristic.
Further, the resonance frequency of the piezo-electric actuator largely depends on its shape. When a piezo-electric actuator is applied to low frequency acoustic components such as a loud speaker, the piezo-electric ceramic element must be either enlarged in area or extremely reduced in thickness in order to lower the resonance frequency. However, due to the brittleness of the ceramic material, enlargement in area or reduction in thickness may causes deterioration in reliability such as cracking during handling, breakage due to dropping, and the like. This makes the piezo-electric actuator unsuitable for practical use in many cases.
Additionally, when the actuator is applied to an electronic device, due to the large vibration reaction force of a piezo-electric ceramic, vibration tends to propagate to a housing, which contains the piezo-electric actuator, through support members. This leakage of vibration may cause the disadvantage that the housing generates abnormal sound.
Thus, to address the foregoing problems, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-140759 discloses a technique in which a vibrator having a piezo-electric ceramic and a base is supported by springs along the periphery of the housing. The resonance frequency of the spring structure is set at near the resonance frequency of the vibrator. Since a large amount of energy is carried in the spring structure, large amplitude of vibration can be obtained.
For similar purposes, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-17917 discloses a technique in which slits are provided in the peripheral region of a base along its circumference to form leaf springs in order to provide a similar function.